Minable
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Ron regarde Hermione. Elle est si belle... Et lui si minable. SONGFIC CREEP RADIOHEAD.


Bonjour ! Voici une songifc sur Creep, et ma première fic qui n'est pas sur le fandom Webshow ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de la grande J.K Rowling, et je ne fais que les emprunter. De même, la chanson Creep est de Radiohead, et la traduction provient du site parole-musique. Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de la vérifier, étant une burne en Anglais, donc si c'est pas tout à fait exact... Voilà quoi.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ron regardait Hermione. Encore et encore. Si belle si brillante… Et lui, si… Ron. Rien d'autre qu'un grand dadais roux, à côté d'une magnifique brune.

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le détestait. Il ne devait pas être assez intelligent, ni assez beau, ni assez intéressant. Oui, ce devait être ça. Il n'était qu'un mec « pas assez », indigne de la belle Hermione Granger.

C'était mieux comme ça de toute façon…

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détourner les yeux ?

Non, Hermione, ne te retournes pas. Je devrais arrêter de te fixer si tu fais ça...

 _ **Quand tu étais là, avant  
Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux**_

Eux aussi si beau… Tu sais, je suis triste de ne pouvoir les admirés qu'à la dérobé. Ils me manquent… Mais il me font si peur. J'ai l'impression que ma personne n'est pas digne de tes yeux, que jamais je ne serais assez bien pour toi. J'ai cette ignoble impressions qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tout mes défauts t'apparaissent, me rendant encore plus repoussant que je ne le suis. Pourtant, tu n'ai pas le genre de personne à juger. Non, ce n'est pas toi… Toi,

 _ **Tu es comme un ange**_

Si belle, à côté de ma laideur rousse.

 _ **Ta peau me fait pleurer  
Tu flottes comme une plume  
Dans un monde merveilleux**_

Tu l'as crée ce monde. Jamais je n'en ferais partie… Il à l'ai si beau pourtant. Crée par et pour toi, un recueil de connaissance, un univers féerique seulement trouvables dans les grimoires poussiéreux.

J'ai essayé, je te le jure. J'ai essayé de m'y intéresser, de trouver la clé. Mais je n'en suis apparemment pas digne… Me donneras-tu la solution un jour ? Où suis-je condamné à rester un ami banale, se fondant dans la masse ?

 _ **J'aurais aimé être spécial  
Putain tu es si spéciale  
**_

J'essaye de te rejoindre, chaque jour un peu plus. Ne veux-tu pas ralentir, que je puisse arriver ? Je veux tellement faire partie de ton monde Hermione… Tellement.

 _ **Mais je suis un minable, je suis un type bizarre  
Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?**_

Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi, dans ton monde ? Qu'est ce que je fous encore ici, à gâcher ma vie ? Je veux, je dois, je ne peux partir. Te rejoindre.

 _ **Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde  
**_

Tu m'en a arraché il y a longtemps.

 _ **Ça**_ _ **m'est égal si ça blesse  
Je veux avoir le contrôle  
Je veux un corps parfait**_

Je veux être ton égale, ton repos, ton soutien. Je veux t'aider, t'assister, te réconforter. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi, chaque jour, encore et encore, comme je penses à toi. Je veux que tout ce que tu m'aime enfin, tel que je suis, aussi imparfait qu'est Ronald Weasley. Je veux arrêter de douter, je veux que tu sois heureuse pour que je le sois aussi.

Au fond, je suis plutôt égoïste : je ne m'intéresse à ton bonheur que pour que le mien existe.

Putain, je suis égoïste. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un égoïste… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de parfait, à ta hauteur. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu as besoin de plus. J'aimerais tellement être plus...

 _ **Je veux une âme parfaite  
Je veux que tu remarques  
Quand je ne suis pas là  
Putain tu es si spéciale  
J'aurais aimé être spécial**_

Mais je ne suis que moi, encore et toujours moi. J'en suis tellement désolé… M'aimeras-tu quand même ? Je ne puis m'empêcher de l'espérer.

Mais je suis un minable, je suis un type bizarre  
Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?  
Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde

Tu me regardes. J'ai rougi, bafouillé, dis un truc stupide et méchant. Tu es partie, les larmes aux yeux.

Minable.

Je te vois au loin, comme de si nombreuse fois. Pourquoi suis-je si moi, si minable ? Je t'ai encore blessé… Tu me déstabilise tellement. Je te vois au loin, tu cours, toujours aussi gracieuse.

Elle s'enfuit encore  
Elle s'enfuit  
Elle court, court …

Tu as couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, qu'y avait il ? Des livres, encore et toujours. Tu es rentré dans ton monde et m'as claqué la porte au nez. J'ai eu beau tambouriner, tu ne m'as pas ouvert. Je ne craignais qu'une chose : que tu ne m'ouvres plus jamais. Je suis prêt à tout, Hermione, prêt à tout faire pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Tout ce qui te rend heureuse  
Tout ce que tu veux

Ouvre moi, ouvre moi, ouvre moi, ouvre moi, ouvre moi, ouvre moi, ouvre moi, OUVRE MOI PUTAIN ! Je t'aime tellement...

 _ **Putain tu es si spéciale  
J'aurais aimé être spécial**_

Mais je ne suis qu'encore et toujours Ron Weasley. J'aimerais être digne de toi, vraiment.

Mais je suis un pauvre type, je suis un type bizarre  
Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

A quoi bon vivre dans un monde d'où tu es absente ? Je ne veux pas de ce monde. Tu es ma muse, mon soleil, mon inspiration. Et voilà que je deviens niais.

Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu m'as perturbé ? A tel point que je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, que je ne peux plus. Mais je suis minable, si minable… Ton monde m'est fermé et me voici coincé dans celui-ci.

 _ **Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde  
Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde**_

Minable.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est très très le bad, donc j'écris des trucs badant. Un p'tite review ma petite dame ?

 _Merci d'avoir lu, arc-en-ciel et guimauves ! Nimfa._


End file.
